


The Eternal Garden

by b000merang



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b000merang/pseuds/b000merang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, uh, hope you're doing ok, Beatrice. Hope you fixed your family. And wow, talking to a grave is sorta awkward." </p>
<p> <br/>Wirt finds Beatrice's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal Garden

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire thing is based off the theory that the Unknown is a kind of limbo between life and death, and sorta is bsed around the whole fact that Quincy Edicott's grave was in the graveyard. So i sorta figured, hey, other people's graves are probably there too. 
> 
> This is sorta short but i might write more later who knows.

     "Thanks again, Mrs. Daniel," Wirt said, pulling his backpack back on. He stepped onto his bike and clipped his helmet on.

     "Don't thank me, young man," she said, stepping onto her porch. "You earned that money. Be sure to say hello to your brother for me."

     "Will do. Have a nice day," Wirt said, pushing into his petals.

     "You too," she said, waving before stepping into her home.

     Wirt's bike glided down the street, red and golden leaves crunching under the tires. He shivered under his sweater. The wind was anything but gentle, the strong gusts throwing the last of the season's leaves into the street. Cars on his left rushed past him as he made his way up the street.  
His backpack thumped against his back when he hit a crack in the road.

     He hadn't been down this road alone in a while. He could practically see Greg walking next to him on the sidewalk, both of them in their halloween costumes.  
Wirt slowed down, coming to a stop on the side of the road. The graveyard gates loomed high over head

     A month had passed.

     If it wasn't for Jason Funderberker the frog, it would have all seemed like a dream. A vivid dream, but a dream all the same. It was hard to believe that all of that had happened when the rest of the world went on as normal. It was so odd, to think that everybody could go through their lives after something so huge just beyond the garden wall.

     He got off his bike, walking it onto the sidewalk and past the opening. He clenched the handlebars of his bike as he passed the first row of graves. He could see the spot on the garden wall they had toppled over from across the cemetery. He walked his bike to where Sarah and Jason Funderberker and all the rest of them had gathered on Halloween night. Wirt stared at the ground.

     It almost seemed cruel. To be shown a miraculous world, to make an amazing friend, then to have it snatched from him. It wasn't that he necessarily missed the Unknown. He was glad he wasn't stuck there, really. But he missed the people he had met. He had been deeply touched by them, and now he would never see them again.

     During the past month, Wirt had wondered what had become of all of them. The Woodsman. Langtree and Jimmy. Lorna and Aunty Whispers. Quincy Endicott. He wondered about Beatrice most of all.

     Wirt sighed, tuning his bike around. After only a few steps, he stopped. A chill went down his spine.

     The grave stone in front of him read "Quincy Endicott." Glancing at the one right behind it, he could make out the name "Langtree." He took a few steps back, but tripped and fell into a bed of leaves. He turned his head. He had landed near a family plot. The name on the stone next to him illegible from weathering, but the name on the gravestone nearest made his heart skip a beat.

     Underneath the carving of a bird in flight was the name "Beatrice."

     He scrambled away, then stopped. His eyes were glued to the piece of stone. Beatrice...

     Wirt pushed himself up, walked towards the grave, and dropped to one knee. His fingers brushed the letters and the moss that had grown over the surface of the stone. The bird and letters were rounded and dull now, the grave discolored and cracked from age, but he had no doubt that at one point in time it had been beautiful.

     He shrugged his backpack off. Taking his eyes off Beatrice, he ripped a piece of paper from inside his school binder. He ripped along folds he created, making a square. With delicate hands, he manipulated the paper, folding it over and over. He pushed the neck and tail into place, folded the wings out, and tucked the head down. He stared back at the grave again.

     "I, uh, hope you're doing ok, Beatrice. Hope you fixed your family. And wow, talking to a grave is sorta awkward." Wirt rubbed his neck, looking around. No one else was in the graveyard, he was along. "I hope this is actually your grave and not someone else's, too, or else this would be sorta awkward too, but, uh, id feel bad if i didn’t leave you something, so here."

     Wirt rested the piece of origami on the ground in front of him.

     "I only know how to make a paper crane, which i guess sorta works out, since you were a bluebird and all, haha," he stood up and grabbed his bike. "I guess I'll... see you around? Well not really but. You know."

     Taking a deep breath, he took another moment to take in the grave in front of him before turning back down the path.

     Only once he was to the gates did he look back. The paper crane was stark white against the dark sea of graves. A couple of red and gold leaves landed next to it.

     He sighed and guided his bike back into the street, heading to tell Greg the news.

**Author's Note:**

> i also wrote a poem, since, you know, wirt, but it didnt really end up in there, so here you go
> 
> Unknown  
> Every man's fate is Unknown.  
> For every person that is born,  
> their path is etched in stone  
> with a chisel bound and sworn  
> to recording the lives of those  
> who have not yet arose  
> out of flesh and bone.


End file.
